Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla (2002)
Category:Films Category: /Media | directed by = Masaaki Tezuka | written by = Wataru Mimura | produced by = Takahide Morichi Shogo Tomiyama | music by = Michiru Ôshima | cinematography = Masahiro Kishimoto | edited by = Shinichi Fushima Shinichi Natori | distributed by = Toho Company, Ltd. | release date(s) = December 15th, 2002 | mpaa rating = | running time = 88 min. | country = | language = Japanese | budget = ¥1,000,000,000 IMDB; Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla (2002); Box office & Business. | gross revenue = ¥1,910,000,000 (Japan) | preceded by = Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) | followed by = Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. (2003) }} Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla is a Japanese science fiction film of the daikaiju ("giant monster") subgenre. It is the twenty-sixth film in the ''Godzilla'' film series and the fourth film in the Millennium series. The movie was directed by Masaaki Tezuka with a screenplay written by Wataru Mimura. It was produced by Toho Company, Ltd. and premiered in Japan on December 15th, 2002. Plot Cast Appearances * Akane Yashiro * Tokumitsu Yuhara * Sara Yuhara * Susumu Hayama * Hayato Igarashi * Machiko Tsuge * Godzilla * Japan :* Chiba Prefecture :* Chiba * MechaGodzilla; Kiryu * Anti-Megalosaurus Force (AMF) * Japan Self-Defense Forces :* Japan Air Self-Defense Force (JASDF) :* Japanese Xenomorph Self-Defense Force (JXSDF) * General * Lieutenant * Nurse * Prime Minister * 1990s * 1999 * 2000s * 2002 * Giant monster * Robot Notes * Copyright holder: 2002, Toho Pictures, Inc. * The Japanese title for this film is, ゴジラ×メカゴジラ (Gojira tai Mekagojira). * The film title is also spelled Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla (without the capitalized "G" in Mechagodzilla). * Production on Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla began in March, 2002. Principal filming began on June 6th, 2002 and concluded on August 15th, 2002. Post-production was completed in November, 2002. * Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla grossed ¥268,979,500 over its opening weekend in Japan. * Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on March 23rd, 2004. Amazon.com; Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla (2002); DVD * This movie includes stock footage from the original 1954 film, Gojira, which is used in a flashback scene. This implies that this movie is in the same continuity as Gojira while ignoring all of the sequels. * Playing the role of Sara Yuhara is actress Kana Onodera's first, and to date, only known film work. Fun Facts Recommendations See also External Links * * * Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla at Wikipedia * * * * * Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla at the Godzilla Wiki References Gallery Godzilla (VI) 001.jpg Godzilla (VI) 002.jpg Godzilla (VI) 003.jpg Godzilla (VI) 004.jpg Godzilla (VI) 005.jpg Kiryu 005.jpg Kiryu 006.jpg Kiryu 007.jpg Kiryu 008.jpg Kiryu 009.jpg Akane Yashiro 001.jpg Akane Yashiro 002.jpg Akane Yashiro 003.jpg Hayato Igarashi.jpg Machiko Tsuge.jpg Sara Yuhara.jpg Susumu Hayama.jpg White Heron 03.jpg Godzilla bones.jpg JSDF.jpg Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 001.jpg ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2002/Films Category:December, 2002/Films Category:Toho Company, Ltd. Category:Theatrically released films Category:Remakes Category:1st installments Category:G/Films Category:Masaaki Tezuka/Director Category:Wataru Mimura/Writer Category:Takahide Morichi/Executive producer Category:Shogo Tomiyama/Executive producer Category:Shogo Tomiyama/Producer Category:Michiru Oshima/Composer Category:Masahiro Kishimoto/Cinematographer Category:Shinichi Fushima/Editor Category:Shinichi Natori/Editor